How I Met Your Father
by Rina Alexis Mcnugget Est.1994
Summary: He just fell out of the sky. "Merry Christmas" - R.A.M


**How I met Your Father**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha series at all. **

**Its a one shot and I hope you enjoy Merry Christmas! **

* * *

As strange as I was, I couldn't fathom the strangeness that was about to occur. It was a night like any other, unlike most mysterious stories this one does not contain any of the following ominous presence, shadows, or stormy nights. The winds where gentle and the sky was blue and when night fell it was a calm peaceful sky that greeted you. I had just finished school and was walking down sunset blvd when a strange boy suddenly fell at my feet, he seem to have fallen from the sky. i looked around to see if anyone noticed. No one seemed to care, they walked on past me like this butt naked boy did not just fall from some random piece of sky.

"Boy?" I said pulling one of his silver locks into my hands in hopes of seeing his face. "Yeah?" He answered after a few moments. "May I ask as to why your here?" I said a little irritated. "Well I can't give you the exact reason as to why I came to be, only god knows that, but if i could I would say he created me, Inuyasha by the way; so that one day I could act like an idiot and give into a dare given to me by my best Friend, and end up lying at the feet of one of the most beautiful creatures I have ever set eyes on." He said looking at me with a cocky grin.

I could feel my cheeks flush at his remark. "To bad that this beautiful creature doesn't fall for lame punch lines, well Inuyasha you sir look alright to me so I'm just going to step over your naked self and walk on home like you never happened." I said sticking my nose in the air and stomping on over him with a extra huff.

"Well wait a damn minute I thought that punch line was pretty good don't you think so?" Inuyasha said getting up and following me. When I closed my eyes and gave him no response he continue to talk. "Well OK maybe it was the whole I'm walking beside you naked thing that's OK I can fix that hold on!" He said grabbing my arm making me halt. "Let me go you freak!" I yelled at him tugging my arm demanding for release.

"Wait listen I'll promise to were cloths in public from now on if, you just agree to see me again." He said his eyes pleading as he pulled me close to him I closed my eyes fully aware of every inch of hard taught muscle that was being pressed against me. "Let me go I don't even know you!" I whispered embarrassed. This wasn't the first time I had been held so intimately but It was the first time that I was held by a man so handsome and fit.

It was the first time I was held by a man that I didn't even know. "Is this a thing for you scaring random girls on the street with your flirtatious nakedness?" I asked glaring into his honey gold eyes. I was mad no, I was beyond mad maybe even furious. How could this Inuyasha guy come up to me the way he did talking the way he is and expect me to want to see his crazy self ever again.

"OK Its understandable why you wouldn't want to see me seeing as I'm nakedly persistent and all but you sure are pretty and well I'd like to see if your thoughts are as pretty as that face of yours." He said holding her closer. "And I'm NOT walking away without a number that WORKS!" I weighed my options I could either give this potential psycho my number and have him stalk me or risk major embarrassment in the middle of this small town.

"Well tell me Inuyasha are you new round' here cause I ain't never seen the likes of you before." I said trying to shimmy my way out of his arms. "Nah Hun I am not I'm from the city a couple miles back and well me and my boy Miroku over there decided that today was a good enough day for a walk." He said grinning. "I live in a apartment in the city its not a big fancy neighborhood or anything but It's better than most people down there." He said his eyes sparkling with something dark but in a moment it was gone and in his place was a lopsided grin.

It was some kind of insanity that drew me to him like a moth to a flame something animal inside me craved him badly and I had known him all but two seconds. He was dangerous I knew but I couldn't help the curiosity that was building so I said something that I never thought I would.

Yes.

He called me two times that week and each time he asked me to meet him at the diner in town, both times I said no. I was too afraid to face those smooth honey gold eyes If I saw him again I feared that maybe just maybe the craziness I felt while I was near him would come again and I would end up doing something bad real bad, maybe just maybe if I was tempted I'd even kiss him. All my life I had felt the warmth of a mans embrace and as much as I hate to admit it guys have always tried to win me over hugging me all over grabbing me in some vain effort to steal a kiss from my virgin lips but not once in my life have I felt the want that I felt around him.

"Kagome meet me at the plaza I won't here any of these No's that you've been so quick to send my way." The truth was when he demanded things like that it made it hard to resist. So there I was sitting at a bench in central plaza waiting for the man that had fallen at my feet.

When he approached me I took a moment to look him over and I was not disappointed he stood there in a crisp red collar shirt and some black slacks his hair pulled causally in a ponytail. He smiled and immediately made me melt I was so confused by the complete attraction I felt for him.

"Hey Kagome." He said to me bowing his head while wearing a blush. So he was shy was he? Interesting.

"Hey Inuyasha glad to see your wearing cloths they suit you." I said with a grin I watched at he arched his silver brow at me. "Hm you and me are real opposites you know, so maybe if I look good with cloths." He said pulling me close and whispering in my ear. "You'd look even better with out them." I blushed heavily and slapped him playfully walking to the cotton candy stand. "God Inuyasha can't you ever say anything nice?" I said looking at the man making a pink cotton candy stick. "I did I said you have to look better naked I mean at least I think your pretty would you rather that i thought you to be ugly?" He said eying the candy and reaching in his pocket.

"What color do you want?" He said smiling. "Um You don't have to Inuyasha." I said suddenly embarrassed by the way I was looking at the candy. Like a starved dog staring at a piece of meat pathetic. "Its alright come on I like a girl that eats what color?" He repeated smiling at me with that sultry grin of his. I grabbed on to the marble counter and leaned over the display. "In that case I want the blue one!" I said smiling at him as he paid for the candy.

We walked in silence for a while before he spoke again. "So Kagome tell me something, why did you meet me up to day I honestly thought you were gonna turn me down." He said his city accent strong as he spoke, I swear if wasn't so cliche I would faint. "I don't know your real weird but I figured hey you fell out of the sky to come and get my attention might as well-" I said laughing

"Yeah there's that!" He said grinning showing off a single dimple on the right side of his cheek, could he get anymore perfect?

"Come one lets look at the stores." I said running off into a random chick store. "Welcome to mad style please let me know If I could be of any assistance." A chick with blonde hair said as she looked over Inuyasha I felt a pang of jealousy from her action. She was beautiful busty and blonde all the things I always wanted to be, I'm sure Inuyasha prefers her over an A cup, dark hair, ass-the-size-of-Texas girl.

Not that I cared mind you.

We stopped at several stores till he stopped me. "Kagome are you jealous?" He said swiftly moving in front of a jewelry display I was looking at. "What do you mean jealous?"

"I mean angry, envious because that blonde chick was staring at me." He said laughing a loud throaty laugh that got the attention from about half the people in the store.

"Why you conceded asshole, I am not jealous or anything of the sort I was just peeved cause- this store didn't have the shoes I wanted, not cause that blonde double D hussy was staring at you like she anit never seen a man in her life!" I huffed turning my back to him. He touched me on my shoulder before pulling me aside. "Listen you one eyed green monster, I prefer dark haired chicks with big assess than double D bombshell anyway, not that you care of course!" He said smiling showing a perfect row of white teeth.

"Well thank you for that useless piece of information!" I said walking away but as I did I felt my shoulders relax and my frown soften, I could still hear him laughing behind me.

"So Kagome now that I have spent a whole day with you I must know." He said suddenly when he was walking me to my car. "What is that?" I asked smiling. "Do you want to take this slow?" He said his smile fading. "What is this exactly?" I asked smoothly despite the pounding of my heart against my chest.

"I like you but that you already know and I know you like me but I have only known you a day and though today's been amazing I want to know how you want this to play out I mean were so different and I'm sure you are not the type to go for a guy that quick so tell me what you think about this." He said his eyes blazing into me so intensely I felt my knees buckle just a bit.

"I think that- we should wait to see where this friendship takes us, your the coolest guy I have ever met and I really think that maybe we should give it a little time." I said taking a deep breath. These were the hardest word I had to spit out in all my life.

"OK Kagome I agree friends?" He said holding his hand out to shake.

"Friends!"

–

After that day at central park we spent all our spare time with each other he was the half I was missing the other piece to my puzzle. We went shopping together, did homework, cooked, watched TV together.

He was the best friend I had in ages. His smile still made me melt and It only got worse the longer I spent time with him. He was a city boy and I was a country girl so different as people but so perfect as friends and I couldn't help but think how perfect we would be as a couple.

I had known him for a year till something happened, something that changed us forever.

"I am so sorry Inuyasha Its real late I j-just didn't know who to call!" I said sobbing on his perfect bronzed shoulder. "Its OK Kagome I got you girl." He said kissing my forehead gently while dragging me on to the couch. "I can't believe he did this to me and with my sister!" I cried into his shoulder again hugging him close to my body.

I had been going out with my boyfriend of 7 months, his name being Naraku. He was tall dark and mysterious I guess a little too mysterious, cause he was sleeping with my sister 6 of those 7 months. I liked him a lot but I knew he wasn't for me I had known that since I first met Inuyasha, he was just something to excuse my cowardliness.

No these tears where because of my sister and how she betrayed me with my boyfriend I was horrified that she could do something like that to me of all people, I gave her a home when she got kicked out and a friend when she needed one and now when I thought she was getting better Kikyo fucks it up by doing this of all things!

"Its OK he's a douche you deserve better than that." Inuyasha said rubbing my back and wiping my tears.

"I know I'm not crying over him! I can't believe my sister did this she was my sister I helped her with everything!" I said burying my face in my hands.

"Oh come on she is really messed up Kagome and I know you don't trust her but you have to have expected this." He said getting up and going to my kitchen.

"What are talking about shes not messed up shes just confused and she had it rough when we where kids its not like she is demented for no reason I mean- what do you mean I had to have known are saying I'm some kind of cow herding yodel that don't know her left from right?" I yelled at him angry from his comment.

"Listen I have met that girl plenty of times she was screwed up Kagome I don't think she was ever sober and shes done about every-"

"Shut up!" I screamed throwing a pillow at his face which he carefully dodged trying to hide a grin.

"She was my sister and I love her it doesn't matter what she did with her life it doesn't give you the right to judge her, she is a drunk and a fool but no matter what she does shes my sister!" I said out of breath.

The only reaction I got was a long laugh from the god before me. "What pray tell are you laughing at?" I said crossing my arms under my bosoms. "I am laughing 'darling' at the fact that you love your sister and you just proved that your not really upset at all." He said his dimples showing full view.

"I am, well maybe I am not angry anymore, thanks so much your such a big help." I said rushing away trying to hide my blush.

"No you don't come back here ma!" He said grabbing my arm and turning me toward him. "I think you called me over cause you wanted me to comfort you, and kiss your cheek." He said as he backed me into the wall. "No." I said as he kissed my cheek. "No I think you did, or maybe you wanted me to kiss your head." He said smiling while kissing my head. "Not-ah." I muttered as I felt his breath on my face. "No maybe here?" He said as he kissed my neck gently lingering for extra momentum.

"No? Maybe here." He said kissing my temple. "No right here!" I said grabbing the collar of his shirt and crushing my lips into his own full ones.

It was like some lit me on fire I was suddenly aware of him like I had never been before, every nerve ending in me was on high and I was about to burst.

–

"Then what happened?" A ten year old girl with pale blue eyes and long silver hair asked kneeling at the feet of her mother.

"I- um we- had a sleepover baked cookies and drank tea that sort of thing, and during that party he asked me to marry me." Kagome said slyly looking at her daughter with nervous eyes.

"Yes I did and then I called up the stork later that same night and 'bat-ta bing' you came and made me and mommy very busy people!" Inuyasha said picking up the girl and spinning her around.

"So that's how you met mommy, you are a weirdo daddy!" The young girl said giggling hiding in her daddy's shoulder. "Yup I was but I got your mom didn't I, don't be fooled all that was a part of my plan to get the most beautiful woman in the world!"

"The most beautiful in the world?" The young girl asked.

"Yes the most beautiful." He said looking at his wife of eleven years with the same adoration he did when he met her.

"Now I told you the story I think its time to go to bed." Kagome said rushing her daughter off to bed.

"Goodnight mommy, goodnight daddy, night' baby!" She said kissing her mothers swollen stomach.

"Night baby." They both said as she left. "So weirdo ever regret falling off that roof naked, it was embarrassing i'm not sure it was all worth it." She said hugging him closely. "Your right it was embarrassing but I'd do again and again if that meant I'd have you!" He said kissing her slowly on her lips. "You sure I mean, I am kind of old and I'm sure that busty double D blonde would be more than happy to-"

"Shut up and merry Christmas!" He said kissing her under the mistletoe.

"I love you for ever and always!"

**"Same here baby."**

* * *

_**~THE END~**_

Not very Christmas related but hey, Imagine it was lol 8) Nah it was my gift to Kagome and Inuyasha fans I have mostly Sesshomaru and Kagome alot so I figured I have a lil Inu-Kag fluff!

**Merry Christmas!**

**-R.A.M**

**(Rina alexis mcnugget est 1994)**


End file.
